


Sins That Don't Need Forgiving

by jetblacklilac



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, MY WEAKNESS, Prince Luke AU, he royalty ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetblacklilac/pseuds/jetblacklilac
Summary: Sometimes, one's ruin is synonymous with paradise if it's tempting enough.





	Sins That Don't Need Forgiving

**Author's Note:**

> whaddup prince luke is universally thirsted so here is a content for you to (maybe) love (??)

“I know you love me.” He blurted out. Years of training for etiquette have taught the prince to maintain polite eye contact. Even if he gazes at the mere slip of a servant through his vanity as he sets his crown on top of his head. Whether to remind her he was a prince or himself of that, he was not sure.

The servant paused by the doorway, steadied the tray on both her hands. “Is it a sin to love my prince, Your Majesty?” She lowly replied, her eyes trained on the floor as if she awaited punishment for talking in that manner.

“Your love is similar to a wife loving a husband. Not that I would know.” He added bitterly. He straightened his posture even more and cleared his throat. “I, I note the ways you observe me. That look in your eyes can be translated into a subject I would rather not study.” He muttered, not knowing even why he ventured into this land mine.

It is bound for people beneath his station to love him. But, this servant who always manages to captivate him in whatever she does stand out. 

He tried to convince himself that he is uncomfortable of a servant lusting after him. Such thoughts shouldn’t be in his mind, a mind that is aligned to the throne. Yet, he pondered on how at times, he would dance with powerful women, be in their arms, but his eyes stayed with hers the entire dance routine. It was a reminder of status, he first thought. But now, the subtle pulses of delight in seeing tension on her stance by the buffet, says otherwise. 

A game of principles and resistance it has become. Not that he’d admit this, not even to himself. 

The servant has always been shy, always dancing away from him whenever he is in the distance. It felt as though some string is tied between them and he can’t ever escape her tempting soft skin and mouth, or how her eyes are art in motion. But now, Luke could barely stop the triumphant beam from surfacing as his bold words enticing the red to bloom on her face and drip down on her neck. He would give up the crown to follow the blush down to her skin. 

“You are resplendent and an enthralling prince, Your Majesty.” Somehow, he felt irritated by how she tact formality on her statement of admiration. Not that it mattered. Women from all over the globe have praised him and his intelligence. “You, along with your sister, rule our country with a level headedness that the crown is justly put on your pretty head. You are wiser than your council though I believe you only keep them because the protocols dictate so.” She continued; her hands have placed the tray beside the table and fidgeted on one another.

He seems to be clenching onto the velvet pillow where his crown rests. As if in actions, he needs her to continue on this road of praises. Maybe, he feels intrigued of compliments not praising him because of his status. 

“I jest to myself that you have control and power of my heart and soul without any reason to. You shouldn’t be what I want. But, I can be what you need.” She elaborated. How is it her coy smile made her words sweeter, like the sweetest of wine making him drunk off the tone of her words? “It is the sin of the highest order to love and lust for you, Your Majesty.” She paused with the retained shy smile tilting her lips. “And though I might go to Hell for this, I will remember you in front of me. With your darkened eyes, looking breathless and flushed, and forgetting formalities completely. This is all the glimpse of Heaven that I need before I am punished to eternity, my sweet prince.”

His breath audibly caught in his throat.

And he places his beloved crown on its pillow as if to forget everything that comes with it as he ambles to her, with a strategy to conquer a new and unknown territory. 


End file.
